Breaking dawn v2
by summergirlforever
Summary: It's not enough to want to the truth. You must know where to look for it. And the truth is elusive, because it knows where to hide. ROMY A little Rogue Remy fanfic, a little saucy and sad all in one. Please let me know what you think :


**So thanks in advance for taking your time to read this, I hope you enjoy it and I appreciate any comments, feedback etc**

She had known he was following her, stalking silently in the shadows of the night. Street lamps were few and far between, illuminating infinitesimal patches of the dangerous road that surrounded her.

It was infuriating, he was infuriating. Anger swelled within her as she swung around to confront her tormentor, only to be faced with a rickety blinking street light. Her hands clutched at her sides as she let out a sigh, eyes scanning her surroundings before once again returning to continue home.

Their eyes locked … and although she couldn't see his face, only the glowing crimson eyes, she knew he was smirking.

Neither moved, emerald steadily fixed with ruby. He was lounging against a near by wall, the dying embers of a cigarette falling from his hand.

He had found her.

Seven months and eighteen days, that's how long it had taken him and his vast pool of resources to track her down. He lazily pushed himself of the wall and sauntered towards her, dropping his smoke in the process and crushing it under his shoe.

Her hair was long, her skin had a touch more colour to it, as if she had spent the weekend laying under the heated gaze of the suns rays. To say she looked good would eternally have been an understatement, she looked delectable, and it hurt.

Remy came to a stand still a few steps away. Her face was unreadable, a characteristic she had learnt from himself no doubt.

'Anna …' he began, only to have her walk straight past him without any acknowledgement.

She was fast, but he was Remy LeBeau. He caught her arm only to have her recoil and yank it firmly away, not an unexpected reaction but that didn't soften the stab of pain and anger that rose within him.

Her normally soft eyes now burned with an intensity he had not been the focus of for so long, not since …

'Leave meh alone Gambit' she whispered in a low and dangerous tone through gritted teeth, purposively using his code name to enforce the indifference of their current situation.

'Never gonna happen chere' the smirk now completely void from his features.

Their passion, their spark, it was all still their, no matter how much she tried to deny it. Seeing him brought it all back, that was the problem.

The street lamp flicked, immersing the southerners in the deep shadows of the night, leaving them little more to the world than a silhouette cast against the wall by the faint glow of the crescent moon.

'Get outta here cajun'

Rogue turned on her heel and set off once more along her intended way, a bleak whisper lingering on the air,

'Ain't nothing here for you anymore'

Once more, his hand shot out to grasp onto her slender arm, the patience and restraint that he had barely endured let loose as his unrelenting desire emanating from months of solitude rose to the surface.

Rogue remained perfectly still, simply staring at his actions with a raised brow which only frustrated him more before he pushed her away and moved to block her path.

The customary 'devil may care' smirk once more graced his chiselled features as he fought against the turmoil of emotions that raged within him for composure.

He circled her … slowly …his eyes transfixed as she trailed his movements …remembering … the silken slightly tousled curly hair …her ample bosom generously accentuated by the low cut emerald strappy top the colour of her eyes …the subtle flare of those womanly curves encased along with those never ending legs in taut dark jeans … she was everything that had haunted his dreams every night since she had left.

It seemed strange to Rogue how comparable Remy was now to the one she had left behind months ago. The same dark boots and jeans …tight black shirt adorned by his beloved deep brown trench coat …the mixed scent of tobacco and spice persistent in his wake …the man she loved.

'You've changed'

There was no accusatory tone to his voice, simply a statement of fact.

Remy sighed, a calloused hand running through his unruly mane.

'What are ya doing Anna?'

'Why, doesn't concern you'

'Everything about you will always concern me'

Rogue stepped towards him leaving barely half a metre between them as her arms moved from across her body to rest in fists at her side.

'Everything about me stopped being your concern a long time ago'

He released a low bitter chuckle, head bowing to the ground before rising up again, the pitch black of his iris' consumed by the flaming crimson.

'Wasn't just your heart that got broken chere'

Rogue laughed.

'You give yourself to much credit'

She inched closer.

Remy lowered his head and swiftly his lips captured hers, pouring all the desperation, love, lust and love, all his love that he could give to her into that one, final soul searing kiss.

She had never believed in love, or life for the matter. Hope, she had never dared to, it had seemingly forsaken her life, until he came. He changed her world, he changed her. The girl that had kept her heart locked away had allowed it to be stolen by the Cajun thief, and she didn't mind. They were a force of nature, their heat and passion scorching. They were soulmates.

Rogue felt her back slam into the wall as her legs hooked themselves around his waist, arms clinging tightly around his neck, hands engrossed in his dishevelled hair as her body urged itself closer against his muscular frame … a perfect fit.

His hands covetously raked over her body insatiably, a feral growl rose within his chest as her hips ground deeply into his.

He stumbled back, eyes blinking in confusion as he struggled to steady his breathing, watching her lean her head back again the wall as she did the same.

It was a few minutes before either spoke, Rogue being the one to break the silence as she re arranged herself to a respectable sight, that same steely gaze once more adorning her expression.

'You got what you came for Remy …(she shrugged herself off the wall and walked until she was alongside him murmuring in his ear) …now its time to get outta here'.

'You getting a kick out of this … (Remy rounded on her) … breaking up a marriage'

The shiny silver band glistened on her hand as she swirled it around her finger.

'It was already broken'

His hand trailed down her arm lovingly, banded finger entwining.

'Its not your fault she died mon amour' Remy uttered.

Rogue stole her hand away, moving a step forward, head still inclined towards him.

'I'm her mother, it was my job to keep her safe and ah …' She stifled a sob.

'Just go Remy … please … ah can't …' as Rogue brought the palm of her hand to harshly wipe away the evidence of her agony.

'I can't' He firmly gripped her shoulders and shaking her in a desperate attempt to convey his own inner torment, then softly and forsaken whispering 'I can't'.

Her hands rested upon his, prying his fingers away as she took his hands in his and brought them together between them, placing a feather light kiss to his knuckles as her eyes sought his.

'People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end'

Her hands tightened over his.

'I'm just not ready to come back yet'

It was a wave of reluctant acceptance that washed over Remy LeBeau in that moment. They had lost their unborn daughter and Rogue was grieving the only way she knew how …in solitude. And whilst it broke his heart, he knew in that moment that he hadn't lost her as well. She needed time, she needed space and that was something he could deal with if it meant that one day soon she would be his again.

'Don't go fooling yourself into thinking you've got a choice in this chere … (he attempted his trademark smirk as his eyes momentarily glanced towards the sky) … we're written in the stars'.

She laughed a little, the first honest and true laugh he had heard escape her since …

Velvet lips moved tenderly against his, a glimpse of their past rekindled as she breathed a soft, 'I love you' in its wake.

A tear broke free, straining her cheeks as she regressed from him.

'Always'

Remy whispered the words back as he watched her back away and turn towards the breaking dawn. An unspoken promise that he would be watching present in his mind as he watched her fade away under the dazzling beams on the rising sun, the future seemingly more promising in the wake of this new day.


End file.
